Talk:Atlantis Lostbelt Release/@comment-27074639-20191220175250/@comment-29547051-20191221180412
There is a translation up to 9 chapters so far in the LB5 story. to dumb it all down in a short summary: You're going for LB5 because you now know that the LB Tree is at it's final stage and once it happens, they'll be nothing left of humanity. Wodime is expecting you, so he's set a annoying defense parameter with Oddyssius and Caenis making sure you don't make it to Olympus, where their HQ is. Making things worse, all the monsters are being produced by Echidna, the mother of all monster, at a fast exponential rate with nanomachines. You thought it was simple getting past the blockade with Nemo's Nautilus Submarine, but they had strategize to entrap you and shot down from their Mecha-Artemis, which is a bigAss Laser Satellite in space. You survived and meet with Charlotte Corday, whom was running from monsters. Afterwards, you managed to reunite with the rest of Chaldea while meeting with Orion, Drake, and Jason (in which he remembers the Okianos chapter). There, you are told that a huge number of servants were called upon since the Counterforce had deemed this an extreme danger, so most of the servants have already made there way into Olympus with the intent to help the Master of Chaldea into leading into the Core of the tree. You then noticed that civilization is using a type of nanomachines from the carcasus of a few gods to enchance their strengths, so you make due with invading a temple, which also houses a lab for regenerative nanomachines. You're trying to heal Nemo now because his Saint Graph is damaged so he can't use his abilities. Meanwhile, Wodime's forces is tracking you down and using the Artemis satellite to blast you and the island off the face of the world. Sometime after destroying Heracles Island, you encounter Caenis, which Jason manages to weaken thanks to Drake's gift that she nabbed from the Mecha-Posiden, a jewel, that negates her sea blessing shield. But the victory is short lived when Wodime shows up himself and proceeds to make you his b*tch while throwing a moon at you (meterorites). Wodime is close to eliminating Chaldea, but Romani shows up and saves you, telling you its gonna be a one time thing. As for Caenis, she is on the brink of death, but the twins servants proceed to mock her for her failures and throw her into the ocean where she drowns. During travels, the enemy forces have already blown away two islands just trying to get to you. Along the way, you also meet with Chiyome, Achillies, Astraea, and Paris with Apollo. Each island you've visited, you're visiting each temple with a Hephaestus terminal that instructs you about the use of nanomachines and how there's a weapon to shoot down the Mecha-Artemis from space. Along the way, Chiyome gets captured, Charlotte takes in the nanomachines and attacks you, but you solve that issue by subdueing and healing her. Near the leg of the journy to the center of the LB tree, Chaldea is confronted with Oddyssius forces with Chion being the lead. Achillies is serving as a distraction for Chion while the rest is confronting Oddyssius. It does seem like Oddy has a upperhand on everyone, but he is surprise when Charlotte manages to use her NP to kill him off, but in doing so she is fatally injured and dissapears (with satisfaction that she did good as a servant to help the master). Once they reach the final Island, you now have enough nanomachines and a God-killing Bow to take out the satellite that has been a constant annoyance. For some odd reasons, it fires off beams in succession without cooling down a minute. Orion has fires off two successful shots, where the first hits the head and the second was used to ward of the enemy beam. However, Orion is drained of his power and another shot is deployed from the Artemis weapon. All hope was lost until you somehow managed to use a leyline to summon Hector for a one shot deterrence using his NP. After his noble sacrifice, the master uses all 3 Command Seals to buff Orion and Paris giving his energy to him to Ascend to his 3rd form, Giving him enough "oomph" to fire off a shot that cuts through Mecha-Artemis and blows it up, This however drains Orion of all his powers and he fades. Now with the defense force shattered and their giant weapon out of commission, you proceed in the entrance of the Olympus, but you suddenly find yourself on the back of what seems to be a survived Mecha-Posiden. Chaldea cannot proceed unless it is taken down.